Due to recent advances in technology, computer users are now able to enjoy many features that provide an improved user experience, such as playing various media and multimedia content on their personal or laptop computers. For example, most computers today are able to play compact discs (CDs) so users can listen to their favorite musical artists while working on their computers. Many computers are also equipped with digital versatile disc (DVD) drives enabling users to watch movies.
In some multimedia environments, a computer has access to a computer-readable medium storing compressed media files. Common media file types include Moving Picture Experts Group audio layer-3 (MP3) files and WINDOWS MEDIA® technologies audio (WMA) and video (WMV) files. The computer typically organizes the media files into playlists when the compressed media files are played on the computer. The files may be organized according to metadata or other property data associated with the media content. Metadata for a digital media file such as an audio file usually includes general information pertaining to the media file itself. This information is typically stored within the file. For example, an audio file may have metadata tags for the song title, song artist, album title, and a rating. In another example, in the case of audio media files, the files may be organized by album, artist, genre, date, or some user-specified selection and ordering of metadata. A user navigates through this organization using menus and graphical displays to render the desired media files.
Often, users store media content on a variety of devices including personal computers, portable consumer electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players), removable hard drives, and network shares. Many of these devices have limited capabilities for metadata processing, updating, using, and querying, while other devices have no such capabilities at all. There is a need for a system that enables the central organization of media content stored on a plurality of devices even if all the media content is not physically stored on the same device (e.g., a computer-readable medium). Further, there is a need for a system that permits metadata for media content stored on a device external to a computing device to be augmented and promoted into the computing device such that the metadata may subsequently be treated (e.g., organized) as if the media content is stored on the computing device.
Accordingly, a system for creating entities on a device that mirror media content stored on a plurality of other devices is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.